


Five Things: Amber Never Knew about the Men in her Life

by TheStoryMaker



Series: Five Things Series [1]
Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Five by five, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryMaker/pseuds/TheStoryMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things..Amber never knew about the men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Bray had met May by chance in the holding phase of the Techno's operation there was so much he wanted to pass on, to all the Mallrats but mainly for Amber.  There was so much he'd wanted to say to her, to experience with her, that he was proud of her and the baby, that he'd seen a future filled with them making each other happy, building the dream together.  He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, that they'd see each other again and that they'd be a family.  May had waited patiently as he tried to find the words to impart to her to pass on if any of them made this out alive and got back together. 

"Tell her-just tell her-." words were impossible to impart in such a situation, too many words and not enough time. 

"Tell her I love her; tell her I love her very much."

Amber would already know the rest.


	2. Amber

Amber didn't know that the Techno's moved prisoners from camp to camp according to their needs. Coal wasn't their only valued commodity, farming was also a big commodity for trading over the water.  Bray and KC just happened to be in the same place at the same time on one such occasion, a long time ago, for barely a few months, but it had given them much hope in the years ahead, when they found themselves alone, longing for the years before when they had been a Tribe.  Amber didn't know those memories were what kept them both alive.


	3. Bray

'She was just a figment of my overactive imagination' thought Bray as he was taken out of the game, away from the 'human farm' and put back in the mines.  But still the image replayed in his thoughts and dreams a long-time after the incident, when he'd been in the game and saw the love of his life standing before him.  He couldn't face it, didn't want to be sucked into the warped figments that he was forced to be part of.  It had been hard to turn his back and walk away, she'd sounded the same, looked the same, but he refused to entertain thoughts that had really been her. Amber was gone and he needed to move on.


	4. Jay

Jay had recognized the photograph of Bray, which Amber had pointed out to him.  As they'd gotten to know each other, grown closer, as friends, as a Tribe, eventually as a couple, he'd gotten to know the Mallrats story.  He had learned all about Bray, the namesake of Amber's baby; the little boy was growing to call his own.  At first he'd decided to bide his time when Amber had shown him the picture, but as the days, months, weeks, years passed by, the right time never came to tell her the truth. He had known what had become of the man, first put to work in the mines, then put into Rams simulations testing the game, before being put back in the fields to work.  As he'd lost trust from Ram and eventually defected from the Techno's he'd lost track of the man, as well as others, but when Amber had shown him the picture it had all come back to him, but he hadn't told her after all this time. He doubted now that he ever would.


	5. Dal

With his dying breath Dal had been looking into the face of the woman he'd been in love with he thought perhaps his entire life. She didn't know it, in his last dying minutes on this earth he would never reveal the true secret he'd carried inside himself all this time. Ever since they'd met that early morning waiting for the school bus he'd been smitten by her.  When the virus had come they'd vowed to stay together, and they had. And here as he died, she was there with him, his angel, his light, his love. 


End file.
